En la gente que confio
by TheGarci
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Neo-Umbrella se hiciera con un virus sin cura y que podría acabar con ciudades enteras en uno o dos días?¿Lo podrían detener o sera el fin del mundo?Los personajes de Resindent Evil no me pertenecen.
1. Capitulo 1

_**MISIÓN FALLIDA**_

 **Antes de empezar quería decir que este fanfic está situado un año después del RE6. Otra cosa es que,aunque el RE6 sea ya un poco viejo, espero que le deis una oportunidad a este fanfic. Pero se que esto os importa muy poco así que vamos con el capitulo.**

"¿Como que no está?"preguntó Frank,el nuevo jefe "Los agentes no encontraron el dispositivo y el agente Miller dijo que lo puso en el lugar de entrega"dijo Mateo "¿Como a ocurrido esto?"siguió preguntando Frank "No estamos seguros señor,pero creemos que Neo-Umbrella recogió la muestra cuando descubrió que el agente Miller era un topo"

Llevaban tres meses intentando conseguir una muestra de un nuevo virus muy potente. El plan era que Andrew Miller se infiltrara y diera datos del virus. Cuando lo consiguió dos agentes fueron enviados a un pueblo donde Neo-Umbrela usó un virus muy parecido. Los agentes llevaban dos meses en el extranjero en una misión para acabar con un grupo terrorista,cuando acabaron la misión fueron enviados al pueblo. La misión de los agentes era ver los síntomas y como afectaban al individuo. Hace unos dias informaron de que el virus había convertido a las personas en una especie de B.O.W y ordenaron a los agentes acabar con todas. Cuando informaron del virus ordenaron a Andrew traer una muestra del virus a la agencia para analizarla pero cuando la estaba consiguiendo le descubrieron. Por suerte escapó y dejó la muestra,que estaba en un dispositivo que parece una especie de reloj,en el lugar acordado pero cuando fueron a recogerla la muestra no estaba.

"¡Quiero que se revisen todas la cámaras cercanas para ver quien se la llevó!"ordenó Frank "Si señor"entonces Mateo salió del despacho y fue a hablar con Hunnigan"¿Que ha dicho?"preguntó Hunnigan "Quiere que revisemos todas las cámaras cercanas y que encontremos a la persona que se la llevó" "Lo mas probable es que fuera Neo-Umbrela" "Lo se, pero hay que estar seguros"entonces empezaron a revisar las cámaras. Estuvieron varias horas pero no encontraron nada "Mejor sigamos mañana"sugirió Hunnigan "Si,ya es tarde¿sabes cuando volverán Leon y Helena?" "Tenían que haber vuelto hoy pero ocurrió un problema y tendrán que estar un día más,volverán mañana por la mañana" "Espero que nos ayuden a buscar" "El jefe dijo que les daría unos días libres para descansar, Ha sido una misión difícil" "Eso no te lo voy a negar"se estaban acercando a la salida cuando Mateo habló "Hunnigan¿te apetece una cerveza?" "No gracias. Ha sido un día largo y lo mejor será descansar. Cuando recuperemos la muestra iremos con todo el equipo a celebrarlo" "Voto esa idea"los dos se rieron un poco y salieron de la agencia.

Leon y Helena estaban en el jet que les traería de vuelta a EEUU. Habían sido enviados a una misión durante dos meses y luego les enviaron a un pueblo bastante lejos del país durante un mes y medio. El vuelo duraría doce horas y solo llevaban dos. Andrew escuchó que utilizarían una muestra del virus en un pueblo,pero la muestra era mucho mas débil de la que tenía Neo-Umbrella y por eso el virus tardaría mas o menos un mes en convertir a las personas en B.O.W.s mientras que el virus de verdad tardaría horas o incluso minutos.

Helena se encontraba dormida en su asiento pero Leon no podía dormir, esta misión había sido muy dura,ya que estuvieron viendo durante un mes y medio como los síntomas iban matando a las personas. Fue algo muy duro, sobretodo para Helena,porque aunque vivió una catástrofe esto fue demasiado,Leon recordaba las noches en las que Helena y el no podían dormir por las pesadillas que sufrían. Leon siempre le prometía que pronto se irían a casa pero los dos sabían que estarían mucho tiempo en el pueblo. Pero eso no era la única razón por la que Leon no podía dormir. Un día antes de marcharse se encontró con Ada,ella quería una muestra de una de las personas infectadas pero cuando Leon le dijo que no podía empezaron a pelearse, pero en un momento de la pelea Ada sacó su ballesta y le disparó. La flecha le atravesó el brazo,enganchándolo a la pared y Ada se escapó con la muestra. Gracias a que Helena estaba cerca de la zona pudo ayudar a Leon antes de que la herida empeorara. Los médicos que venían en el jet dijeron que no era grabe pero tenía que tener cuidado.

Se le estaban pasando el efecto de los calmantes y el brazo volvía a doler. Podía ver que el vendaje tenía un toque rojizo y al quitárselo se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sangrar otra vez "Mierda" susurró,entonces fue a coger el botiquín de primeros auxilios,cogió un trapo,le echó alcohol y luego se lo puso en la herida. Cuando paró de sangrar se lo intentó vendar pero con un solo brazo era bastante difícil "¿Te vuelve a doler?"preguntó Helena que se había despertado "Vuelve a sangrar pero poco" respondió Leon "Deja que te ayude"Helena se acercó y le empezó a vendar el brazo "Creía que estabas dormida" "Intente dormir pero no podía,entonces vi que te habías levantado y pensé que era por tu brazo" "Pues acertaste"los dos se rieron un poco. Ninguno de los dos sabía porque Ada actuaba así y ya tenían dudas de si Ada les ayudaba o solo jugaba con ellos "Si te soy sincera cada vez entiendo menos a Ada"dijo Helena "No eres la única" Helena le miró extrañada "Ya han pasado casi veinte años,y no se lo que somos ni porque hace las cosas que hace" "Bueno por lo que me has contado ella es una espía y ese es su trabajo" "Lo se pero,los años siguen pasando y no se cuanto mas esperaré" "Leon esa decisión es tuya,pero si estás harto de esperar deberías pensar en otra persona"Leon pensó en ese consejo,por ahora esperaría pero llegará un momento que se canse y seguirá el consejo de Helena "Bueno esto ya está"dijo Helena cuando terminó de vendarle el brazo "Gracias" "No hay porque darlas" "Lo mejor será dormir,o al menos intentarlo" "Me gusta ese plan"entonces ambos volvieron a sus asiento e intentaron dormir.

Al día siguiente Andrew había llegado dos horas antes a la agencia y estuvo revisando las cámaras. Otro compañero se acercó a el "Eh Miller¿como estas?"preguntó "Genial Matt"respondió Andrew con un suspiro "Pareces cansado¿mala noche?" "No he pegado ojo" "¿Y eso?" "No lo sé, simplemente no podía" "Sabes que no es culpa tuya¿verdad?" "Neo-Umbrella me descubrió,tenía que haber tenido mas cuidado"Andrew se puso las manos en la cabeza y se apoyó en la mesa. Matt la sabía que la culpa lo estaba devorando "Mira-"pero Andrew le interrumpió "No necesito palabras de animo novato"dijo serio "Venga tenemos trabajo que hacer"ordenó "Si señor"Matt Johnson y Lilly Stone habían llegado poco después de que Andrew fuera enviado de infiltración para conseguir la muestra.

Unas horas después Mateo y Hunnigan llegaron y se pusieron a ayudar a Andrew y Matt. Dos horas después llegaron Lilly y Alice "Chicas llegáis tarde"dijo Andrew "Lo siento,hemos tenido algunos problemas" dijo Alice "Bueno no empecemos mal la mañana,chicas vosotras encargaos de las cámaras del norte y oeste nosotros de las cámaras del sur y este"ordenó asintieron y comenzaron a trabajar.

Todos sabían que Andrew era un poco duro,sobretodo con los novatos. Cuando Lilly y Matt llegaron todos les avisaron de como era Andrew. Ninguno de los dos sabían como podría ser. Hoy era el primer día que le veían y ya sabían que esto no sería fácil. Unos días antes de que Andrew llegara Alice y Mateo les tranquilizaron diciéndoles que Leon y Helena eran los lideres de este equipo pero cuando ellos estaban en una misión era Andrew que estaba al mando.

Hunnigan tenía que trabajar en otros casos y no podía ayudar con las cámaras. Encontrar a las personas que se llevaron la muestra no sería tarea fácil.

Todos estaban revisando las cámaras pero eran pocos y no podían ir muy rápado. Aunque solo tenían que mirar los vídeos de una noche había pocas cámaras y no estaban muy cerca del lugar de entrega "¿Crees que encontraremos la muestra?" preguntó Matt a Mateo "Claro que si. Pero no se cuando"respondió Mateo "Espero que lo consigamos" "Ya veras que si"dijo Mateo poniéndole una mano en el hombro "Eh Matt¿vas a ver que tal van las chicas?"preguntó Andrew "Si señor"respondió y fue a ver si Lilly y Alice habían encontrado algo "¿Ahora es el chico de los recados?" preguntó Mateo molesto "Tenemos que saber como van las otras nada mas"respondió Andrew y siguió revisando las cámaras.

"Chicas¿Cómo vais?"preguntó Matt cuando se acercó "No hemos encontrado nada¿y vosotros?"dijo Lilly "Estamos igual" "¿Chicos a que hora teníais que recoger la muestra?"preguntó Alice refiriéndose a Lilly y Matt "A las 3:15"respondió Lilly "Eso lo pone mucho mas fácil"ambos la miraron extrañados "En vez de mirar los vídeos de toda la noche miraremos desde que Andrew dejó la muestra hasta las 3:15,que es cuando deberías coger la muestra"cuando Alice les contó su plan los dos se dieron cuenta de que habían estado perdiendo el tiempo todo el rato "Tienes razón, deberíamos haberlo pensado antes"dijo Matt con un suspiro "Eh no te preocupes, a nadie se le había ocurrido. Venga díselo a los otros y empecemos a trabajar"dijo Alice a Matt "A la orden" "Matt recuerda que esto no es el ejercito ni nada parecido.Y esto también va por ti Lilly" "Todo esto es nuevo para nosotros y no sabemos como debemos actuar"dijo Lilly "Lo entiendo y estoy segura de que en poco tiempo os acostumbrareis"dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"¿Habéis encontrado algo?"preguntó Andrew que se acercaba con Mateo "Aun no pero tenemos un plan"dijo Alice "¿Cual?" "En vez de revisar los vídeos de toda la noche revisamos los vídeos desde que dejaste la muestra hasta que Lilly y Matt fueron a recogerla" "Eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo"dijo Mateo apoyando el plan "No creo que sea buena idea"dijo Andrew y todos le miraron extrañado "Quiero decir la zona era muy grande y los edificios son todos iguales,es muy fácil confundirse"la zona de entrega era unos edificios derruidos y era bastante amplia "¿Insinúas que Matt y Lilly se confundieron de edificio?"pregunto Mateo con un todo desafiante "Solo digo que la muestra podría seguir allí o que la pudieron robar antes o después de que ellos llegaran" "Quizá tengas razón"dijo Matt "Quizá nos confundimos de edificio" añadió Lilly "Chicos esto no es culpa vuestra,el GPS os sitúa en el edificio correcto"dijo Alice defendiendo a Lilly y Matt "¿Y estás segura de que el GPS funciona bien?"preguntó Andrew "¿Y si fuiste tu quien se confundiera?"dijo Mateo poniéndose enfrente de Andrew "Miré el GPS para ver si estaba en el lugar indicado" "¿Y el GPS funcionaba bien?" hubo un silencio entre los dos hombres que duró unos segundos "Revisaremos los vídeos de toda la noche"ordenó Andrew "Estaríamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso,el plan de Alice podría funcionar" "Te lo explico de otra manera,soy el líder del equipo y digo que revisaremos los vídeos de toda la noche"dijo Andrew con un tono de agresividad. Mateo no lo aguantaba mas y se preparaba para darle un puñetazo "¿Que está pasando aquí?"dijo una voz de un hombre que se iba acercando a sus espaldas.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Aunque este capitulo no haya tenido mucha acción y sea un poco corto espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**UN GRITO DE SOCORRO**_

"Leon, Helena"dijeron Mateo y Alice cuando se dieron la vuelta "Me alegro de veros chicos"dijo Leon "Vosotros debéis de ser los nuevos"dijo Helena mirando a Lilly y Matt "Ah claro,Leon Helena ellos son Matt Johnson y Lilly Stone"dijo Alice presentándolos "Leon Kennedy"se presentó Leon y luego se presentó Helena "Helena Harper"mientras se presentaban se iban dando la mano "Demasiado tiempo fuera de casa¿verdad?"preguntó Mateo con una pequeña sonrisa "No lo sabes tu bien"dijo Helena con humor "Bueno¿que estaba pasando aquí hace un minuto?"preguntó Leon "Una pequeña discusión de que íbamos hacer" dijo Mateo mirando a Andrew. Entonces les explicaron lo ocurrido y el plan de Alice "Es mejor mirar los vídeos de toda la noche,ellos se han podido equivocar de edificio"dijo Andrew mirando a Leon y Helena "Fuimos al lugar acordado"dijo Lilly captando la atención de todos y luego hablo Matt "Es cierto,cuando no lo encontramos miramos varias veces las coordenadas para estar seguros e indicaba que estábamos en-"pero Andrew le interrumpió "Vale novato no hablaba con ninguno de los dos"Andrew se disponía a seguir hablando pero Helena se adelantó "Chicos¿estáis seguros de que estabais en el edificio correcto?" dijo mirando a Matt y Lilly "Sin ninguna duda"respondió Lilly "Entonces no hay nada mas que discutir. Seguiremos el plan de Alice" "Vamos Helena enserio les-"pero Andrew no pudo acabar la frase porque Leon le interrumpió "Helena no estaba hablando contigo"dijo poniéndose en frente suya "Ve a revisar los vídeos desde que dejaste la muestra hasta las 3:15" "Así no encontraremos a quien se lo llevó"dijo mientras se iba "Dios¿chicos que a pasado estos meses?"preguntó Helena mirando a los demás y Mateo respondió "Que se ha vuelto mas imbécil de lo que era antes" "Mateo" dijo Alice con un suspiro "Es la verdad,ya le has visto" hubo un silencio durante unos segundos "¿Necesitáis ayuda con las cámaras?"preguntó Leon "No nos vendría mal, pero¿el jefe no os había dado unos días libres?lleváis más de tres meses fuera"dijo Alice "Mirar algunos vídeos no nos harán daño"dijo Helena "Leon¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" preguntó Mateo "Claro" "En privado"añadió Mateo mirando Andrew que no estaba muy lejos. Leon solo asintió y se fue con Mateo "¿A ocurrido algo más estos meses?" preguntó Helena a Alice cuando Leon y Mateo se iban alejando. Alice suspiró antes de responder "Si,solo una cosa más"

"¿De que querias hablar?"preguntó Leon cuando entraron en una sala donde los agentes descansaban,pero por suerte no había nadie "De lo que a pasado estos meses" "Esto es por Andrew¿verdad?" "Si"contesto Mateo con un suspiro "Soy todo oidos" "Al principio iba bien,Andrew estaba bien. Pero un día cambió" "¿Que quieres decir?" "Que un día, cambió por completo"entonces empezó a contarle lo que sucedió aquel día

 _Recuerdo_

 _"Creí que te habías ido"dijo Mateo al ver que Andrew seguía en la agencia. Nadie debería estar en la agencia,Mateo tenía que terminar unos documentos pero Andrew no tenía que estar ahí "No me dijese que vendrían unos novatos"dijo en tono serio "Vienen la próxima semana,no sabía que era tan importante"dijo mientras recogía su chaqueta "Pues lo es,no puedes ocultarme esto. Ni tu ni Alice" "Lo siento tío,no volverá a pasar" "Ahora soy el líder del equipo y vas a tener que respetarme"dijo mientras le miraba muy serio "Tranquilo tío¿que te pasa?" "Nada¿y a ti?" "Vale,no se que te pasa. Si quieres hablamos mañana,cuando estés mas tranquilo"entonces Mateo se fue alejando pero Andrew le detuvo "Me he enterado de que quieres que me echen" "¿De que estas hablando?" "El jefe me ha dicho que has solicitado que me despidan" "Le dije al jefe que hablara contigo sobre lo ocurrido,no que te echase" "¿Y por que querías que el jefe hablase conmigo?" "Porque en el entrenamiento casi el rompes dos costillas a Alice"los dos hombres pasaron del tono tranquilo en el que habían empezado a los gritos "Solo me pasé de fuerza" "En el combate ella ya se había rendido y tu seguiste pegándola" "¿Alguna queja de como entreno a mi equipo?" "Que te tienes que calmar" "¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" entonces Andrew envistió a Mateo y cuando le tiró al suelo le golpeó dos veces en la cara. Una vez en el ojo y otra en el labio. Andrew le puso las manos en el cuello e intentó estrangularle. Mateo intentó hacer lo mismo pero apenas tenía fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Mateo empezara a ver todo borroso pero antes de perder el conocimiento Andrew le soltó "Si vuelves a quejarte de mi,te juro que te mato"después le volvió a dar un puñetazo y luego se fue._

 _Fin del recuerdo_

"¿Como lo sabes?"preguntó Helena "Mateo vino a mi casa y me contó todo mientras le curaba las heridas. Andrew le había partido el labio y le había dejado un ojo morado"dijo Alice a Helena "Dios"dijo con un suspiró. Matt y Lilly miraron a Andrew con miedo,no sabían de que era capaz.

"¿Y no informaste al jefe?"preguntó Leon sorprendido "Necesitábamos pruebas,y no las teníamos" "¿Y que hay de las cámaras?" "Al día siguiente le pedimos ayuda a Hunnigan para que mirara la cámaras pero ninguna estaba grabando a esa horas" "¿Por qué?" "Ni idea"los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato "Desde ese día espero a que a Andrew se le crucen los cables y me pegue un tiro" "Ahora que Helena y yo estamos aquí eso no va a pasar" "Por ahora" "Mira tu intenta evitar a Andrew y deja que Helena y yo nos encarguemos de esto"Mateo solo asintió y los dos salieron de la sala y comenzaron a trabajar.

Ya era media noche y todos se disponían a ir a casa. Leon llevaba a Helena a su casa y aprovechó el camino para hablar con ella "Alice te ha contado lo que pasó¿verdad?" "Si"respondió Helena con un suspiro "¿Que vamos a hacer con Andrew?"preguntó Helena poco después "No lo se, asegurarnos de que no hiera a nadie más,supongo"los dos se quedaron en silencio. Helena miraba por la ventana pensando en el pueblo en el que estuvieron,recordaba que en el pueblo había un colegio y una guardería que en el momento del ataque estaban dando clase.

Leon se dio cuenta de que a Helena le ocurría algo "¿Estas bien?" "Si,no es nada" "¿Estas segura?es que-" "¡LEON!"entonces Leon miró la carretera y vio a un chaval que se había cruzado pero por suerte paró antes de darle "Maldita sea"dijo Leon mientras salia y Helena le siguió "¿Pero que haces?¡no puedes cruzar así por la carretera!"gritó Leon "¡Ayuda por favor!"gritó el chaval "¡Tenéis que venir conmigo,por favor!"Leon y Helena se miraron,no le creían mucho "Por favor no se que hacer. !POR FAVOR¡"el chaval estaba a punto de llorar y Leon y Helena decidieron seguirlo. El chaval les llevó a un callejón "¿A donde vamos?"preguntó Helena pero el chaval no respondió. En ese momento los dos pensaron que quizá no fue buena idea seguirlo así que metieron la mano en el bolsillo para agarrar su arma. Después de seguir al chaval encontraron el cuerpo de un niña tirado en el suelo. Tenía sangre en la boca,los ojos abiertos,tenía varias heridas en los brazos y en la cabeza y respiraba con dificultad. Leon y Helena corrieron a ayudarla "¿Que le ha pasado?"preguntó Helena mientras miraba al chaval "No-no lo se"balbuceaba "De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza,tosió sangre y se cayó al suelo"el cuerpo de la chica estaba congelado,los dos sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo "Hay que llevarla a un hospital"dijo Leon pero el chaval rápidamente habló "¡NO!" gritó. Helena y Leon le miraron extrañados "No puedo llevarla al hospital ni tampoco a casa" "¿Por qué?"preguntó Helena "Es complicado. Ayudarla,por favor"Leon y Helena se miraron "Mi casa no está muy lejos"dijo Helena "Bien,vale" entonces el chaval la recogió del suelo y sigó a Leon y Helena hasta su coche. Los dos chavales iban en el asiento de atrás "¿Quienes sois?" preguntó Helena "Me llamo Aron y ella es Andrea,mi hermana pequeña. ¿Vosotros?" "Yo soy Helena,el es Leon. ¿Nos cuentas por que no podemos llevaros al hospital o a vuestra casa?" "Cuando Andrea esté bien os lo contaré todo. Lo prometo"cuando Aron dijo esa frase Helena recordó cuando ella le prometió a Leon que cuando sacaran a Deborah de las catacumbas le contaría todo.

En unos pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Helena. Aron cargó con Andrea hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Helena y entraron "Déjala ahí"dijo Helena mientras apuntaba a una habitación. Aron la dejó en la cama y al dejarla notó que cada vez le costaba mas respirar "¡Hay que hacer algo!"entonces Leon apartó a Aron y Helena le dio algunos medicamentos a su hermana "¿Que es eso?"preguntó casi llorando "Algo que la ayudara"pero poco después Andrea volvió a toser sangre "Andrea"gritó Aron e intentó llegar al lado de su hermana pero Leon le detuvo. Cuando estaba conduciendo a casa de Helena los síntomas le sonaban bastante y cuando volvió a toser sangre recordó que la gente del pueblo le pasó lo mismo. Cuando Andrea paro de toser no podía respirar y cerró los ojos. Helena se alejó y Aron empujó a Leon y corrió al lado de su hermana "No,esto no es posible"Aron le tomó el pulso y al no notar nada se le escaparon un par de lagrimas "No"dijo mientras lloraba "Aron tienes que-"pero Leon fue interrumpido por una respiración pesada. Todos miraron a Andrea y vieron que empezaba a respirar y luego tosió. Aron puso su mano en la mejilla de su hermana y esta abrió los ojos "¿Aron?"dijo Andrea al ver a su hermano "Menudo susto me has dado" entonces Aron la abrazó y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Leon y Helena salieron de la habitación para darles espacio "Leon,lo que le estaba pasando a esa niña" "Lo se,son los mismos síntomas que tenía la gente del pueblo" "¿Crees que está infectada?" "No lo se,en el pueblo la gente tardaba bastante tiempo en empezar a toser sangre,pero si estuviera infectada con una muestra mas potente ya se habría convertido en una B.O.W." "¿Crees que ella se llevó la muestra?" "No lo se,pero si es así¿por qué la cogió?" "Quizás no lo sabia" "O la están presionando" "¿Quien presionaría a una niña pequeña para robar una muestra?" "Ojala lo supiera"

Poco despues Aron salió de la habitación "¿Como esta?"preguntó Helena "Esta dormida. Supongo que os debo algunas explicaciones" "Asi es¿por qué no la podemos llevarla a un hospital o a vuestra casa?" preguntó Leon "Porque nuestros padres se enterarian" "¿No la llevaste un hospital por miedo a una bronca?"preguntó Helena asombrada "Ojala fuera eso" los dos le miraron extrañados. Entonces Aron levantó su manga y enseño unos cuantos moratones,en ese instante Helena y Leon lo entendieron todo "Y esto es de la semana pasada" "Entiendo"dijo Helena con un suspiro "¿Cuanto hace que os pengan?"preguntó poco despues "He perdido la cuenta de los años,pero a mi desde hace mas de doce" "¿Y cuantos tienes?"preguntó Leon "Dieciocho,ella trece" "¿Por qué no lo habeis denunciado?" "Lo hicimos,pero la policia no hizo nada" "No puede ser¿por qué no os creyeron?"preguntó Helena asombrada "Ni idea,despues de ensañarles las heridas dijeron que no era nada y cuando nuestros padres se enteraron..."todos se quedaron en silencio "No se que hacer,no puedo sacarla de casa y aun tengo que terminar el instituto"dijo con un suspiro "Ya veras como todo se arreglara"dijo Helena para calmarle "Dentro de algunos años quiza¿pero que hago ahora?no puedo llevarla a ningun sitio y está muy mal" "¿Alguna vez le había pasado algo así?"preguntó Leon "Esta mañana, cuando llegue del instituto estaba desmallada en su habitacion. Me dijo que le empezó a doler el brazo,ese dolor fue hasta su pecho y luego se quedó inconsciente" "Está claro que eso no es normal" "Dimelo a mi"dijo Aron con un suspiro "Tengo que llevarla a casa sin que mis padres se enteren y apenas puede andar"dijo mirando la habitación donde Andrea dormía "Si quieres podeis quedaros aqui esta noche y mañana por la mañana la llevamos a casa"dijo Helena "¿Segura?" "No te preocupes. Puedes dormir en el sofa" "Gracias,pero cogere una silla y dormire junto a Andrea" "Claro"entonces Aron entró a la habitación y Leon habló con Helena

"¿Sabes que como Andrea es menor no puede quedarse aquí sin el consentimiento de sus padres?" "Si,pero no podemos abandonarles a su suerte" "Lo se,pero como sus padres se enteren nos espera una buena, por no hablar de que le pasaran a ellos" "Ya"los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato "¿Podrás manejar esto sola o prefieres que me quede y te eche una mano?"preguntó Leon "No tengo ni idea de que hacer,así que me vendría bien una ayuda"los dos se miraron y se sonrieron "Puedes dormir en el sofá si quieres" "Gracias"los dos se fueron a dormir pero ninguno de ellos podía conciliar el sueño.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Helena se levanto para ir a la cocina a por un poco de agua pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación pudo ver a Leon despierto "¿Te he despertado?"preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a Aron y Andrea. Leon solo negó "Veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir" "Ya ves que no"dijo Leon levantándose del sofá "Voy a por un vaso de agua¿quieres uno?" "No me vendría mal"entonces los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. Como la puerta de la habitación de Aron y Andrea estaba un poco abierta no encendieron la luz pero cuando estaban llegando a la cocina les escucharon hablar.

"¿No puedes dormir?"preguntó Aron medio somnoliento "No,me duele todo el cuerpo" "Ya veras como todo saldrá bien"podían escuchar la respiración de Andrea. Iba bastante rápido y la escuchaban bastante nerviosa. Poco después escucharon a Aron cantar una cancion tranquila.

"Oh be careful little eyes what you see"( _Oh cuidado ojitos con lo que veis)_

"Oh be careful littel eyes what you see"( _Oh cuidado ojitos con lo que veis)_

"There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little eyes what you see _"(hay un padre en los cielos,y nos vigila a todos con amor,así que cuidado ojitos con lo que veis)_

"Oh be careful little hands what you do" _(Oh cuidado manitas con lo que hacéis)_

"Oh be careful little hands what you do" _(Oh cuidado manitas con lo que_ _hacéis_ )

"There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little hands what you do _"(hay un padre en los cielos,y nos vigila a todos con amor,así que cuidado manitas con lo que hacéis)_

"Oh be careful little mouth what you say"( _Oh cuidado boquita con lo que dices_ )

"Oh be careful littel mouth what you say"( _Oh cuidado boquita con lo que dices_ )

There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little mouth what you say _"(hay un padre en los cielos,y nos vigila a todos con amor,así que cuidado boquita con lo que dices)_

Cuando Aron terminó de cantar la canción la respiración de Andrea se volvió mucho mas tranquila "¿Sabes?desde que me explicaste el significado de la canción se me hace raro escucharla teniendo en cuenta que los dos somos ateo"Aron soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar "Lo se,pero Rafa siempre nos la cantaba y siempre conseguía calmarnos para poder dormir" "Cierto" "Venga,duerme un poco,mañana hay que madrugar"en ese momento Leon y Helena se dieron cuenta de que Andrea era todo para Aron y se prometieron en silencio que les ayudarían en todo lo que puedan.

 _ **Hasta aqui el segundo episodio. La canción que canta Aron es la canción que se canta en el juego Outlast 2 que a su vez es una pequeña parte de una canción infantil. Podeis escuchar la canción aqui**_ _ **watch?v=BwFDgIWT1zg**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**NUEVA RESPUESTA,NUEVA PREGUNTA**_

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Leon y Helena estaban en la cocina tomando un café "¿Que haremos con ellos cuando les dejemos en su casa?"preguntó Helena "Legalmente nada. Ellos tienen que decir que sus padres les pegan,pero si los policías que les atienden son iguales que los otros,no podemos hacer nada" "Lo se. Quizá deberíamos estar en contacto con ellos,en caso de que sus padres se pasen de la raya" "A parte de eso no podemos hacer mucho mas"poco después Aron salió de la habitación y fue hablar con Leon y Helena "Buenos días"dijo cansado "Buenos días" saludaron a la vez "Parece que no has dormido"dijo Leon mirándole "No mucho,los dos estábamos bastante nerviosos" "Ya, te escuchamos cantar a noche"dijo Helena con una sonrisa. Aron se rió un poco antes de responder "¿Tan alto canto?"dijo con humor "No,vosotros dos no erais los únicos que no podían dormir"respondió Leon "¿De donde sacaste esa canción?" preguntó Helena "Cuando tenía ocho años la casa de mi tío se quemó y estuvo una temporada durmiendo en nuestra casa. Cuando el se quedó nuestros padres no nos pegaban tanto pero seguían. Mi tío se interponía en las peleas pero no consiguió mucho. La mayoría de las noches no podíamos dormir así que el nos cantaba esa canción para dormir. Con el tiempo me la aprendí y se la cantaba a mi hermana para que pudiera dormir"Leon y Helena sintieron mucha pena por los hermanos "Lo mas irónico de todo es que esa canción habla de un padre que esta en los cielos vigilandonos y tanto mi hermana y yo somos ateo" "Si que es irónico"dijo Helena. Siguieron hablando durante un rato sobre la infancia de ellos y Leon y Helena hablaron un poco de su trabajo hasta que Andrea salió de la habitación "¿Como estas hermanita?"preguntó Aron mientras le masajeaba la espalda "Mejor" entonces Aron presentó a Leon y Helena "Bueno Andrea estos son Helena y Leon. Nos ayudaron ayer por la noche¿te acuerdas?" "No recuerdo mucho pero me acuerdo de que os vi un par de veces" "Me alegro saber que estas mejor"dijo Helena con una sonrisa "¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?"preguntó Andrea a su hermano. Aron miró a Leon y Helena antes de responder "Hay que volver a casa"Andrea solo suspiró con miedo "Lo siento chicos,pero no podemos hacer nada"dijo Leon "Lo sabemos, pero ojalá pudierais"dijo Aron "Ojalá"murmuro Helena.

Leon condujo hasta la casa de Aron y Andrea. Vivían en un chalé un poco grande "¿Es aquí?"preguntó "Si"dijo Aron. Entonces los dos salieron del coche pero antes de que Aron cerrara la puerta se dirigió a ellos "Gracias por ayudarnos y por salvar a mi hermana" "No hay porque darlas"dijo Leon y luego hablo Helena "Toma"dijo mientras le daba su tarjeta y la de Leon con sus números de teléfono "Si vuestros padres se pasan,llámanos y se nos ocurrirá algo para ayudaros" "Gracias"entonces Aron y Andrea se dirigieron a su casa con miedo. A estas horas sus padres estarían trabajando y ellos ya tenían que estar en el instituto. Por suerte sus padres se iban a trabajar sin despertares,así que quizás no se habían enterado de que pasaron la noche fuera.

Leon condujo hasta la agencia y durante todo el camino los dos no dejaban de pensar en si Aron y Andrea estaban bien "No me lo digáis. Había mucho trafico"dijo Alice al ver a Leon y Helena "¿Que?"dijeron extrañados "El turno empieza a las ocho y son las ocho y media¿donde estabais?"dijo Mateo cuando se acercó "Lo sentimos chicos teníamos que arreglar algo" dijo Helena "A parte de preguntaros donde estábamos¿habéis visto algo en las cámaras?"dijo Leon con un suspiro y sentándose en su silla al igual que Helena "Alguien se a levantado con el pie izquierdo"murmuro Alice y Leon y Helena la miraron pero no podían evitar sonreír "Matt y Lilly se quedaron hasta tarde revisando las cámaras y encontraron a tres chavales y parece que estaban saliendo de la zona de entrega seguidos por dos policías"dijo Mateo "¿En serio?" dijeron Leon y Helena a la vez "No,en broma"dijo Alice con una sonrisa "Lo tenemos"dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a los agentes junto a Lilly "¿Que tenéis?"preguntó Helena "Después de ver que los chicos estaban siendo perseguidos por dos policías hablé con un amigo mío que es poli y me dijo que cuatro chavales habían estado saliendo por las noches robando las carteras de la gente. Robaban las carteras,cogían el efectivo, le tiraban la cartera a la persona a la que se la habían robado y huían metiéndose en los callejones cercanos" "¿Y la policía no los han pillado?" preguntó Alice "No porque los chavales saben parkour" respondió Lilly "¿Que saben que?"preguntó Mateo pero ninguno de los otros sabían de que hablaban "El free running" "Sigo igual"dijo Mateo "Y no eres el único"añadió Alice "¿No habéis visto los vídeos de gente corriendo, escalando y haciendo acrobacias?"aclaró Matt. Los demás ya sabían a que se referían,habían visto vídeos de eso pero no sabían como se llamaba "Eso explica porque no los han pillado"dijo Leon "Ya,bueno, mi amigo me dijo que ese día dos de los chavales sufrieron un accidente en la zona de entrega. Uno de los tres que se ve en la cámara se cayó de uno de los edificios,el que falta cayó dentro de uno de los edificios cuando el techo de derrumbó" "¿Y no lo encontraron?" "No,cuando los agentes fueron a buscarle ya se había ido y¿sabéis en que edifico se cayó?"dijo Lilly y todos cayeron en la cuenta "En el edificio donde estaba la muestra"dijo Helena "Premio"dijo Matt "¿Entonces un chaval se cae, encuentra algo entre los escombros y lo recoge?ahí falla algo"dijo Leon dudando de la teoría "El dispositivo parece un reloj,si el chaval pensó que funcionaba lo pudo coger para quedárselo o venderlo, recordar que esos chavales salen por el dinero"dijo Alice "Ahora tenemos que encontrar a un chaval que no sabemos como es"dijo Leon "Chicos¿a los otros tres se les ven la cara?"dijo poco después "No,iban con gorras, capuchas y gafas"dijo Lilly "Hombre, tontos no son" dijo Mateo "Si dos de ellos se cayeron de los edificios necesitaran atención medica"dijo Helena "Tendrían que ir a un hospital y los hospitales guardan los registros de los pacientes"dijo Alice "Mateo,Alice revisar los hospitales haber si los encontráis. Lilly,Matt preguntar a la policía haber si saben algo mas. Helena y yo revisaremos las cámaras de la zona haber si conseguimos verle la cara alguno de ellos"todos asintieron y empezaron a trabajar.

Habían pasado unas horas y todavía no habían encontrado la identidad de los chavales. Ninguno de ellos fue al hospital así que Mateo ayudó a Helena y Leon con las cámaras mientras que Alice ayudaba a Lilly y Matt. Era la una de la tarde y Andrew no había aparecido y eso los tenía preocupados "¿Donde estará?"preguntó Mateo "A saber"dijo Helena que estaba cerca "¿Habrá que informar al jefe?"preguntó Mateo poco después "Bueno tarde o temprano vendrá a ver si hemos encontrado algo y se dará cuenta de que Andrew no está y querrá saber por que"respondió Leon "Pues mejor pronto"dijo Mateo mientras se levantaba para comunicárselo al jefe "¿Seguro que quieres ir tu?la última vez que te quejaste de el se peleó contigo y te amenazó"dijo Helena sorprendida "Mejor que odie a uno a que odie a todos"entonces Mateo se dirigió a la oficina del jefe.

"Esto no puede acabar bien"dijo Leon. Helena no le escuchó,su mente estaba en otra cosa "¿Helena?"pero ella seguía sin responder "Helena" repitió un poco mas alto captando la atención de Helena "¿Estas bien?" Helena se quedó en silencio unos segundos "Estaba pensando en que Andrea tenía heridas en la cabeza. Al principio pensé que se se la hizo cuando se cayó al suelo, cuando Aron nos contó lo de sus padres pensé que fueron ellos pero ahora que sabemos que uno de los chavales se cayó..."Leon entendió a donde quería llegar "¿Crees que fue Andrea quien se llevó la muestra?" "No lo se,tenía los mismos síntomas que la gente del pueblo" "Si estuviese contagiada ya se habría convertido" "Lo se,pero aquí hay gato encerrado" "Tienes razón"

Entonces Alice entró a la oficina donde estaban "¿De que habláis?" "Nada importante¿que habéis averiguado?"respondió Leon "Nada,esos chicos saben como evitar que les pillen"todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Alice habló "Estaba hablando con Lilly y Matt sobre que hacen unos chavales en la calle robando carteras. Creemos que puede ser problemas con sus padres" "¿Y salen a robar carteras?" preguntó Helena no muy convecina "Tenía un amigo al que sus padres le pegaban y cuando cumplió los viente sus padres le dijeron que tenía que buscarse la vida. Desde ese día sus padres no gastaban ni un centavo en el,no le daban de comer,no le compraban nada..." "¿Y que hizo?"preguntó Leon "Como no tenía trabajo asaltaba a la gente con un cuchillo" "¿Que le pasó?" "Que yo sepa siguió robando pero hace mas de dos años que no le veo"los dos suspiraron. La historia del amigo de Alice la sufrían muchos chicos,y Aron y Andrea no serían la excepción si sus vidas no cambian "Chicos,cuando me acercaba a hablar con vosotros escuché que hablabais de una chica llamada Andrea" "¿Que pasa con ella?"dijo Leon "¿Quien es?" "Una chica que conocimos ayer por la noche. Tanto a ella como a su hermano sufren maltrato"respondió Helena "¿Y vais a seguir en contacto con ellos?" "¿A donde quieres llegar?"preguntó Leon un poco molesto "También he oído que tiene los síntomas del virus y que creéis que ella se ha llevado la muestra" "¿Algo mas?"dijo Helena. No le gustaba a donde llevaba esto "Entiendo que os afecte lo que le pase a esa chica y no me meteré,pero si fue ella quien se llevó la muestra¿que haréis?"ninguno de ellos dijo nada "Vale"

"¿Que me he perdido?"dijo Andrew cuando vio a sus compañeros hablando en tono serio "Mira quien se a dignado a aparecer"dijo Mateo "Tenía cosas que hacer¿Algo nuevo?" "Creemos que unos chavales se llevaron la muestra"dijo Alice "¿Y eso?" "Hemos descubierto que cuatro chicos entre once y dieciocho años salieron corriendo del lugar de entrega media hora antes de que Lilly y Matt llegaran"añadió "¿Y sabemos quienes son?" "Aun no,pero estamos trabajando en ello"respondió Mateo. Andrew se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros le estaban ocultando algo "¿Hay algo mas que no me habéis dicho?"todos miraron a Leon y Helena y estos asintieron "No estamos seguros,pero parece que la persona que se llevó la muestra es una conocida de Leon y Helena"dijo Mateo "¿Quien?" "Una chica de trece años. Andrea,no sabemos el apellido"dijo Helena "¿Esa chica tiene un hermano de dieciocho años que se llama Aron?" todos quedaron sorprendidos "¿Como lo sabes?"pregunto Lilly "Su padre,su tío y un amigo vivían en España. Un día conocí al amigo,se llama Raul,el me habló de Aron y de Andrea,pero no los conozco de vista" "¿Sabes el apellido?" "Gonzalez" entonces Matt buscó en el ordenador sus identidades "Aquí está,Aron y Andrea Gonzalez. Sus padres se llaman Alejandro y María. Se mudaron aquí hace casi once años. Según esto los chicos denunciaron a sus padres por maltrato pero la policía decía que las heridas fueron por una sola pelea con sus padres que tuvieron horas antes. Los padres salieron inmunes y les dejaron la custodia de sus hijos" "¿Algo mas?" preguntó Helena "Los dos son buenos estudiantes. Casi siempre sacan notables. Varias peleas en el instituto. Y según esto la policía los persiguió porque una testigo dijo que ellos la habían asaltado pero se escaparon escalando los edificios. Luego se demostró que ellos no asaltaron a la mujer" "¿Nada que explique por que han estado robando carteras?"preguntó Leon "Aquí no dice nada. Los padres tienen bastante dinero en el banco" "¿Creéis que sus padres les dejaron a su suerte?" preguntó Alice recordando a su amigo "A saber"dijo Lilly.

Entonces el jefe apareció para preguntar por el caso "¿Han encontrado algo?" "No estamos seguros"dijo Leon "Vale. Andrew¿puede venir a mi despacho?" "Si señor"los dos hombres se dirigieron al despacho "Como se entere de que fuiste tu"dijo Alice mirando a Mateo "Me da igual,ya me tiene harto"dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla bastante irritado "¿Ahora que?"preguntó Lilly "Tenemos que encontrar al amigo o a su tío. Quizá arrojen algo de luz en este lío"ordenó Helena "Ya me adelantado"dijo Matt que estaba mirando el ordenador "¿Tan rápido?" dijo Leon "Soy muy bueno con los ordenadores"pero Lilly se rió un poco y habló "El nombre de su tío estaba en la ficha que estábamos mirando" "Gracias Lilly"dijo Matt con sarcasmo y todos se rieron un poco "El tío se llama Rafael Gonzalez. El amigo se llama Raul García" "¿Como lo sabes?"preguntó Mateo "Porque fue con ellos a hacer la denuncia" "Mateo,Lilly y Matt ir a ver a su tío. El resto vamos a ver a Raul"ordenó Helena "Creo que es mejor que vaya a la comisaría. Quizás averigüe algo"sugirió Matt "Vale,ve"dijo Leon "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Lilly "Claro"entonces todos se fueron de la agencia.

"¿Raul García?"dijo Leon al entrar en una tienda y ver a un hombre dentro con una mujer y un niño "¿Quien lo pregunta?"entonces los dos enseñaron sus tarjetas "Agente Leon Kennedy,ella es la agente Helena Harper tenemos algunas preguntas sobre Andrea y Aron Gonzalez" "¿Les a pasado algo?"pregunto la mujer "Creemos que están en problemas" "Cariño¿porque no vas con Lucas a casa?luego te lo contaré"entonces la mujer y el niño se fueron de la tienda "¿Que quieren saber?" "¿Sabe si los Gonzelez tienen problemas de dinero?"preguntó Helena "Los padres no,los chicos es otra historia" "¿Por que?" "Cuando Aron cumplió los dieciocho sus padres le dijeron que tendría que buscarse la vida y la de su hermana" "¿No tienen casa?"preguntó Leon "Viven con sus padres, pero ellos no gastan ni un centavo en ellos" "¿Como sabes eso?" "Porque Aron me lo contó. Desde la primera paliza que sufrieron Aron vino a mi para que le ayudara a el y a Andrea. Fuimos a hacer la denuncia pero no llegó a nada" "¿Sus padres saben que les acompañaste?"preguntó Helena "No" "¿Cree que Aron sería capaz de robar carteras?" "Es capaz,pero no lo hace" "¿Está seguro?" "Si,el tiene bastantes cosas en la cabezas" "¿Y Andrea?" "Imposible,es una cría de trece años,ella no haría nada"Leon y Helena se dieron cuenta de que estaba mintiendo "García si nos está mintiendo-"pero Leon no pudo acabar la frase "Salgan de mi tienda y dejen en paz a esos críos"dijo muy enfadado. Entonces Leon y Helena se fueron de la tienda "No nos contará nada"dijo Helena dirigiéndose al coche "Les está protegiendo¿no lo harías tu?" "¿Que vamos a hacer?" "Volvamos a la agencia. Esperemos que Rafael si hable con Mateo y Alice"entonces los dos entraron en el coche y se dirigieron a la agencia. Tenían claro que Andrea salia por las noches a robar carteras para salir a delante pero no sabían si era ella o otra persona quien se llevó la muestra. En el fondo sabían que los mas probable era que ella se la llevara,solo les faltaba el por que.

 _ **Hasta aquí el tercer episodio. Se que hasta ahora no ha habido mucha acción ni nada pero prometo que esto cambiara en futuros capítulos.**_


	4. Aviso

Aviso rápido

En una semana me iré de vacaciones y no volveré hasta agosto por lo que no podre actualizar. Lo último es que no se si alcanzaré a subir un nuevo capitulo antes de irme.

Lo bueno es que durante todo este tiempo podéis comentar ideas o sucesos que queréis que pase o que creéis que pase.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Al final si conseguí subir un capitulo antes de irme. No podre actualizar hasta agosto porque voy de vacaciones pero ya avisé de esto antes así que no os entretengo mas y os dejo con el capitulo.**_

 _ **UNA LARGA NOCHE**_

"Tu turno empieza a las ocho de la mañana,no a las dos de la tarde"gritó el jefe a Andrew "Lo se,pero estaba trabajando en el caso" "No me digas" los dos se quedaron en silencio "¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos en este caso?" "Tres meses" "En ese tiempo nunca me habías fallado,ni a mi ni a tu equipo" "Frank te recuerdo que llevas aquí dos meses no dos años. No tienes ni idea de como trabajo"gritó Andrew "Es cierto,lo que si se es que todos los años que llevas trabajando aquí jamas habías tenido una queja y desde que llegue casi todo los días me llega alguna"poco después Frank volvió a hablar con un tono mas tranquilo "Mira,se que llevas un mes infiltrado y que es duro,pero no puedes tirar todo por la borda en el final" "Lo se" "¿Crees que puedes aguantar o necesitas algunos días libres?" "Puedo aguantar señor" "Bien,cuando terminemos esto si quieres puedes cogerte unos días libres,al igual que Kennedy y Harper" "¿Les ha negado el permiso?" "Le pedí que nos ayudaran y aceptaron" "¿Algo mas?" "No,puedes irte"entonces Andrew salió del despacho. Mientras salía un amigo suyo le dijo que fue Mateo quien se quejó de el "Ya te avisé de lo que pasaría si me delatabas"murmuro mientras se acercaba a Mateo y Alice que habían vuelto de hablar con Rafael.

"¿Algo nuevo?"preguntó Andrew mientras se sentaba en su silla "No,Rafael dice que hace meses que no ve a su hermano o a sus sobrinos. A parte de los maltratos no sabe nada más"respondió Alice "Sería mas fácil ir a la casa de esos críos y aclarar las cosas" "Solo tenemos especulaciones,sin pruebas no podemos ir a hablar con ellos. Corremos el riesgo de que corra el pánico si alguien sabe que uno de los virus mas peligrosos está por ahí suelto" "Así no hacemos nada"dijo mientras daba un golpe a la mesa "¿Estas bien?" preguntó Mateo "Es el jefe,me habla como si hubiera trabajado aquí toda su vida"mintió Andrew "Dale tiempo"poco después llegaron Leon y Helena "¿Que habéis averiguado?"preguntó Mateo "Raul oculta algo"respondió Helena "¿Como estáis seguros?" "Al principio respondía a todas las preguntas pero cuando le preguntamos si Aron o Andrea eran capaces de robar carteras se cerró en bando" "¿No se da cuenta de que así no les ayudara?"dijo Andrew "Cuando fueron a hacer la denuncia no les creyeron así que no me estaña que no se fíe de nadie"dijo Leon "¿Matt y Lilly no han vuelto?"preguntó Helena "Matt me llamó y dijo que se retrasarían, parece que habían encontrado algo pero ya nos lo contará cuando vuelvan"respondió Alice "¿No dijo nada mas?" "Creo que dijo que tenía que ver con Rafael" "¿Cual es el siguiente paso?"preguntó Mateo mirando a Leon y Helena "Solo podemos esperar a que vuelvan, luego ya veremos"ordenó Leon "¿Y si hablamos con los chavales?quizá hablen"sugirió Andrew "No,es mejor esperar"dijo Helena "Si esperamos estaremos perdiendo tiempo,podríamos avanzar si vamos a hablar con ellos" "Hablaremos con ellos cuando llegue el momento" "Escucha Helena"dijo mientras se levantaba pero Leon se puso en medio "Andrew se que estas estresado por estar un mes infiltrado pero actuar así no va ayudar a nadie"Andrew sentía que iba a explotar así que empujó a Leon y se alejó de sus compañeros "¿A donde vas?"preguntó Mateo "No es asunto tuyo"

"Mat tío¿donde estáis?han pasado horas"preguntó Mateo a Matt por el móvil. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde "Seguimos en la comisaría¿estas con los otros?" "Si" "Pues ponme en manos libres" "Un segundo. Chicos acercaos"entonces todos se acercaron menos Andrew que no había vuelto "Matt ya estas en manos libres" "Lilly y yo llegamos a la comisaría y nos pusimos a buscar información pero no encontramos nada así que-" pero Alice le interrumpió "Matt lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo así que cuenta la versión corta" "No creo que lo entendáis si no os lo cuento todo" "Matt" dijeron todos "Rafael no es quien dice ser" "Cuenta la versión larga pero ve al grano"dijo Leon "Vale,al no encontrar nada investigamos a Raul y Rafael. En la historia de Raul no hay nada raro pero Rafael es otra cosa" "¿Que quieres decir?"preguntó Helena "Según su ficha trabaja en una empresa electrónica pero hemos llamado allí y nadie le conoce. Tiene cinco identidades diferentes conocidas y un montón de dinero en el banco" "Define un montón"pidió Mateo "Cien millones"todos se sorprendieron "Eso es mucha pasta"dijo Leon "Nosotros no tendríamos ese dinero ni sumando todos los sueldos de la agencia"dijo Helena "Eso no te lo voy a negar. Otra cosa bastante curiosa es que viaja a lugares donde siempre Neo-Umbrella a lanzado un ataque" "Eso no es pura casualidad"dijo Alice "Así es,también hay que destacar que antes de los ataques sacaba un montón de dinero de su cuenta y después del ataque recibía una cantidad mayor" "Trabaja para Neo-Umbrella"dijo Mateo "No me digas"dijo Alice con humor lo que hizo que todos soltaran una pequeña risa "Y por último,el GPS de su móvil le sitúa en el lugar de entrega cuando los chavales estaban allí. Chicos tengo que colgar,Lilly ha descubierto algo" "Vale,gracias Matt"entonces Alice y Mateo miraron a Helena y Leon "Parece que Andrea está en el ajo"dijo Alice "No tiene sentido,solo tiene trece años"dijo Helena "Si ella y Aron tienen suficiente confianza con Rafael este le pudo haber engañado"sugirió Mateo "Quizá"dijo Leon con un suspiro. Pasaron varias horas y cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaba lloviendo. Helena estaba en su habitación pero no podía conciliar el sueño por un recuerdo que no paraba de repetirse.

 _Recuerdo_

 _"Helena encárgate de esta casa. Yo me encargare de esa"dijo Leon "Vale"ya había pasado un mes desde que el pueblo fue atacado y las personas infectadas estaban empezando a convertirse en B.O.W.s,la agencia les ordenó matar a todas las personas infectadas. Helena entró en la casa y buscó en la primera planta. Al no encontrar a nadie subió a la siguiente. Fue mirando habitación por habitación hasta que entró en una que tenía una cuna. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la cuna pero se paró en seco cuando vio que en la cuna había mucha sangre y no quería ver el cadáver del bebé. Se disponía a salir de la habitación y oyó algo extraño pero al darse la vuelta un infectado la invistió y la tiró al suelo. El infectado estaba encima de Helena y en la caída se le cayó el intercomunicador por lo que no podía pedir ayuda a Leon. Helena no se lo podía quitar,entonces agarró su rifle y disparó una ráfaga al estomago del infectado haciendo que este caiga a su lado. Cuando Helena se incorporo vio que el infectado se trataba de un niño de unos seis u ocho años. También pudo ver que tenía sangre en la boca y en sus manos,se dio cuenta al instante de que esa sangre no era de el. El niño respiraba con dificultad y la miraba con miedo,todavía conservaba su parte humana. Helena estaba apoyada en la pared sin saber que hacer hasta que un gruñido hizo que mirara al niño. Se disponía a matarla pero en cuanto se levanto volvió a caer al suelo con un gruñido de dolor. Tenía los ojos naranjas y estaba pálido. El niño se volvió a levantar y atacó a Helena pero esta disparó a tiempo "¡Helena!"gritó Leon mientras entraba por la puerta. Cuando vio a Helena apoyada en la pared y el cadáver del niño supo lo que había pasado. Se arrodilló a su lado y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla "Ya a pasado"dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla para calmarla "Solo-solo era un crió"dijo Helena en estado de shock "Lo se"Leon pudo ver que Helena tenía ganas de llorar y la abrazó "Todo saldrá bien"_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

"Tengo que olvidarlo"se dijo a si misma y comenzó a mirar por la ventana "Menuda tormenta"entonces se levanto de la cama y fue a beber un vaso de agua para intentar calmarse. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina escucho su móvil pero no lo cogió ya que estaba cansada y pensó que la llamarían por la mañana. Después de beber el vaso de agua volvió a escuchar el móvil pero lo ignoró otra vez. Se dirigió a su habitación para intentar dormir y el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez si lo cogió "Aquí Harper"dijo cansada. Al otro lado de la linea podía escuchar la tormenta "¿Helena?"dijo la voz "Si¿quien es?" "Soy yo,Aron"cuando Helena lo escucho se despertó completamente "¿Todo bien?" "No,Andrea y yo acabamos de escaparnos de nuestra casa y apenas podemos andar"dijo con lagrimas "¿Donde estáis?" "En la cabina telefónica que está enfrente de la estación de metro" "Bien,voy a buscaros"Helena colgó y se fue a vestir pero cuando se vistió recordó que vivía a diez minutos de la estación.

Leon estaba profundamente dormido cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba al teléfono. Lo ignoró pero luego volvió a sonar y esta vez lo cogió "Aquí Kennedy"dijo medio dormido "Soy Helena"Leon miró el reloj que tenía al lado y vio que eran las tres "¿Helena que ocurre?son los tres de la mañana" "Lo se,pero esto es importante" "Soy todo oídos" "Aron me ha llamado"Leon se incorporó de la cama "¿Esta bien?" "No lo se,me dijo que el y Andrea están al lado de la estación de metro" "¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlos?" "Estas al lado" "Bien,voy a por ellos. Tu ve yendo a mi casa,es mejor que estemos los dos" "Voy"Helena colgó y Leon se fue a vestir para ir a buscarlos.

Después de algunos minutos Leon los encontró sentados en la acera. Vio que Andrea tenía la chaqueta de Aron aparte de la suya. Aparcó el coche cerca de ellos y cuando salió del coche vio que Aron tenía sangre en gran parte de su cara y el ojo morado mientras que Andrea tenía una herida en la cabeza la, cual estaba sangrando,y algunos moratones "¿Que narices os a pasado?" preguntó cuando se acercó "Larga historia"dijo Aron sin fuerzas "Vamos" entonces Andrea se levantó con dificultad "¿Pues andar?"preguntó Leon "No,me duele las costillas y estoy agotado"respondió Aron. Leon puso el brazo de Aron alrededor de su cuello y lo subió al coche,poco después entró Andrea y Leon condujo hasta su casa.

Unos minutos despues llegó a su apartamento y vio que Helena ya había llegado "¡Helena ayudame!"Helena fue corriendo al coche de Leon para ayudar a Aron y Andrea "¿Que les a pasado?" "No lo se"Leon ayudó a Aron y Helena a Andrea. Cuando entraron al apartamento Leon sentó a Aron en el sofa y Helena dejó a Andrea en una silla "¿Te duelen las costillas?"preguntó Leon a Aron "Si,desde que me dieron el golpe" "¿Vuestros padres?"preguntó Helena. Aron solo asintió "¿Que os han hecho?" "No llegamos a casa a la hora acordada,la discusión fue a peor y ya os podeis imaginar el resto"dijo Aron dolorido "Vale,no te muevas" entonces Leon y Helena empezaron a atender las heridas de los hermanos. Las heridas no eran muy graves menos una que tenía Aron "Aron, tienes una contusión o una costilla rota. Hay que llevarte al hospital"dijo Leon "Ire mañana"Leon estaba a punto de decir algo pero Andrea se adelantó "Aron lo que tienes es grave,necesitas un medico" "Lo se,pero se enteraran si voy ahora. Es mejor que vaya mañana" "Aron necesitas ayuda"dijo Helena y Aron empezó a levantarse "Ire maña-"pero volvió a caer al sofa con un pequeño grito de dolor "No te fuerces"dijo Leon. Andrea apartó la mirada casi llorando "¿Estas bien?"preguntó Helena "Es culpa mia"todos la miraron estrañados "No fue tu culpa,a los dos se nos olvidó a la hora que teniamos que estar" "Sabes que no me refiero a eso" "¿Que pasó en la pelea?"preguntó Helena "Hubo una pelea,nada mas"respondió Aron pero Andrea habló "Aron tenía que subir a su habitación pero se quedó y se interpuso en la pelea" "No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados"todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Leon habló "Aron toma estas pastillas para el dolor,quiza puedas dormir" "Gracias" Helena se dio cuenta de que Andrea tenía un pinchazo en su muñeca y la muñeca la tenía morada "¿Que te a pasado?"dijo señalando su muñeca y todos la miraron "Lo tengo desde hace dos días" "¿Desde entonces tienes dolores en todo en cuerpo,sobre todo en la cabeza?"dijo Leon lo que sorprendio a Aron y Andrea "¿Como lo sabes?"preguntó Aron. Leon y Helena se miraron pero no respondieron "¿Que es lo que sabeis?" preguntó Aron alterado "Sabemos que vuetros padres no os cuidan y que robais carteras para aguantar,pero hace dos días tuviste un accidente en un edificio y cogiste un reloj"dijo Helena mirando a Andrea "Estaba ahí tirado,pense que lo podriamos vender" "¿Tu tio no tuvo nada que ver?" "¿Rafa,que tiene el que ver en esto?hace algun tiempo que no le vemos"dijo Aron "Es dificil de esplicar"dijo Leon. Andrea se levantó de la silla y empezó a hablar "Rafa no tiene nada que ver en lo que-"pero un dolor en la cabeza impidió que acabara la frase. Andrea cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza gritando "¡Andrea!"gritó Aron e intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Helena se arrodilló al lado de Andrea hasta que esta levantó la vista,pudo ver que sus ojos se volvieron naranjas y se alejó de ella "¡Mierda se va a transformar!"gritó Leon mientras cogía su pistola y apuntaba a Andrea al igual que Helena "¡No dispareis!"Andrea miró a Leon y Helena y se disponía a atacarles pero la cabeza le volvió a doler haciendo que mirase al suelo. Podía sentir que su corazón iba a mil por hora y los nervios recorrian su cuerpo "Se esta controlando"dijo Leon sorprendido "¿Como es posible?" "¿Que le pasa?" gritó Aron. Andrea no podía escuchar nada,solo su corazón y una voz que le decía que atacase a todo el mundo y otra voz que le decía que tenía que calmarse. Andrea estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer "Dejarme intentar algo"dijo Aron "¿El que?"preguntó Leon "Confiar en mi"los dos se quedaron en silencio "Por favor,es mi hermana"Leon lo pensó y le dejó "Vale"entonces Leon ayudó a Aron a llegar a Andrea "Andrea escuchame"Andrea levantó la vista y Aron comenzó a cantar

"Oh be careful little eyes what you see"

"Oh be careful littel eyes what you see"

"There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little eyes what you see"

"Oh be careful little hands what you do"

"Oh be careful little hands what you do"

"There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little hands what you do"

"Oh be careful little mouth what you say"

"Oh be careful littel mouth what you say"

There's a Father up above,and He's looking down in love,so be careful little mouth what you say"

Mientras Aron cantaba la canción Andrea se iba relajando y podía notar que su corazón volvía a la normalidad y la voz que le decía que matara cesó. Sus ojos volvieron a ser marrones con un ligero toque anaranjado. Poco después empezó a ver todo borroso y se desmayó "Andrea"dijo Aron mientras veía a su hermana en el suelo "Tranquilo,se va a poner bien"dijo Helena guardando su arma "¿Como lo sabias?"preguntó Leon "Pensé que necesitaba relajarse y cada vez que canto esa canción se calma" "Pues has acertado"dijo Helena y se arrodilló al lado de Andrea "¿Me vais a explicar que le a pasado?"Leon y Helena se miraron con tristeza "No te va a gustar la verdad"


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones. Se que ha sido bastante tiempo si actualizar pero no tenía ni mi ordenador ni Internet,pero si que pude escribir gracias al móvil. Bueno,como esto os lo he contado cien veces me callo un mes y os dejo con el capitulo.**_

 **REENCUENTRO**

Andrea estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones mientras que los demás estaban en la sala de estar. Leon y Helena le estaban contando a Aron todo lo que sabían "Así que lo que me estáis diciendo es que mi hermana pequeña morirá en días o en horas" "Eso no lo sabemos" dijo Leon "Me acabáis de decir que ese virus es mortal y que Andrea lo tiene"dijo Aron casi chillando "Las personas que se infectan no son capaces de controlarse y tu hermana se ha controlado"argumentó Helena "Si pero hasta cuando"Aron estaba histérico pero poco después se calmó y volvió a hablar mas tranquilo "Cuando nuestros padres nos empezaron a pegar, le prometí a Andrea que la sacaría de casa cuando pudiera y también le prometí que siempre cuidaría de ella. Ahora su vida depende de un hilo y no puedo hacer nada"Leon y Helena solo escuchaban a Aron "Yo limpiaba los coches,las piscinas y todo lo que me decían los vecinos y algunos amigos a cambio de dinero. Con lo que conseguía podíamos aguantar pero si queríamos irnos algún día tendría que ganar mas. Andrea se enteró y dijo que me ayudaría. Le dije que no pero me dijo que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras yo hacía todo" "¿Por qué decidió robar carteras?"preguntó Leon "Los padres de dos de sus amigos perdieron el trabajo y luego su casa,el padre de otro amigo es un borracho sin trabajo y la madre se fue hace unos años así que los cuatro hablaron y decidieron que robarían carteras" "No lo habéis tenido fácil"dijo Helena "Cada uno busca la manera de seguir a delante. Andrea eligió esa"todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aron habló "No pude evitar las palizas,no la saqué de casa y ahora va a morir porque yo no pude conseguir el dinero que necesitábamos. Soy el peor hermano del mundo" "Sabes que eso no es verdad"dijo Helena sorprendida y luego habló Leon "Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para mantenerla a salvo,asumiste responsabilidades muy pronto para cuidar de ella y la has cuidado mejor que nadie. Yo a eso le llamo un buen hermano" "Yo también"dijo Helena con una sonrisa "Sabéis,en estos dos días habéis hecho mas por nosotros que nuestros padres en toda su vida"Leon puso su mano en el hombro de Aron "Ve a dormir, lo necesitas"entonces Aron entró a la habitación donde estaba Andrea mientras Leon y Helena hablaban.

"Leon,si Andrea tiene el virus" "Lo se,pero lo que a pasado no lo vimos en el pueblo" "¿Crees que tiene anticuerpos?" "El virus es nuevo,todas las personas que fueron infectadas están muertas,si el virus no le afecta será por algo que tiene en la sangre"los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Helena lo rompió "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" "Tarde o temprano alguien del equipo sabrá que están aquí y solo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que descubran que Andrea tiene el virus. Habrá que llevarla a la agencia"Helena solo lo fulminó con la mirada "Yo tampoco quiero llevarla,pero si no lo hacemos solo empeoraremos las cosas" "¿Y que pasa con Aron?no le conseguiremos convencer" "Si Andrea es inmune por alguna anomalía en su sangre quizá Aron también la tenga. Los llevaremos a los dos" "Buena idea" "Lo mejor será que llame a Hunnigan" "¿Para qué?" "Si tenemos razón investigarán con ellos como hicieron con Sherry,quizá Hunnigan puede evitarlo" "Tienes razón pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana"le dijo con una sonrisa "Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me grite todo el día" "Tu decides,pero quien avisa no es traidor" "Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Leon mientras cogía su teléfono y llamaba a Hunnigan.

"Aquí Hunnigan"respondía Hunnigan cansada "Soy Leon" "Dios Leon,son las cuatro de la mañana¿Qué quieres?" "Es sobre el caso" "¿Y no puedes esperar hasta que nos veamos en la agencia?" "Sabemos quien tiene el virus" "¿En serio?" "Si,pero la persona esta infectada" "¿Desde hace cuanto?" "Dos días" "Pero eso no es posible, entonces ya sería-"pero Leon la interrumpió "Lo sabemos,pero no se ha transformado. Creemos que puede ser por alguna anomalía en su sangre. Y también tenemos a su hermano" "¿Son los chicos que habéis investigado hoy?" "Si. Los llevaremos a la agencia" "¿Y para que me llamas?" "Porque Frank es tu amigo" "No te sigo" "Si tenemos razón la agencia querrá investigar con ellos" "Vale,hablaré con el jefe" "Gracias Hunnigan" "Como has sido tu el que me ha despertado no le pediré nada a Helena pero tu me debes una" "Lo se"dijo mientras colgaba "¿Qué te ha dicho?" "Que hablará con Frank y que le debo una" "No me extraña. Solo falta decírselo a Aron y Andrea" "No hace falta"dijo Aron mientras salía de la habitación "¿Cuánto has oído?"preguntó Leon "Todo" "No tenemos opción" "Lo se, solo me preocupa mis padres" "¿Cómo está?"preguntó Helena "Dormida" "Es mejor que tu también duermas un poco"dijo Leon. Aron asintió y volvió a la habitación.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila pero Leon y Helena no podían dormir así que hablaban de que iban hacer ahora y del pueblo en el que estuvieron. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá pero Leon escuchó un ruido y empezó a abrir los ojos. Vio una figura delante de él pero antes de poder verla mejor oyó una voz que reconoció al instante "Es divertido veros jugar a los niñeros"Leon se despertó completamente al igual que Helena "Ada"dijo Leon mientras se levantaban del sofá. Ada tenía su ametralladora en la mano así que los dos agarraron sus armas pero no la apuntaron "¿En serio creéis que os voy a disparar?"dijo con una sonrisa "¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó en el pueblo?"dijo Helena "No es necesario,pero tu no estabas ahí" "No,pero se lo que pasó" "¿A que has venido?" "La muestra del pueblo no era muy buena y me han pedido que traiga una mejor" "¿Y por que estas aquí?" "Porque la chica infectada esta aquí"ambos agarraron mas fuerte sus armas "No te la vas a llevar" "No quiero llevármela pero no tengo otra opción"Helena pudo ver a Aron y Andrea despiertos y mirando la escena desde la habitación mientras Leon hablaba con Ada "Lo siento Ada pero no te la llevaras" "Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"entonces Ada dejó caer un dispositivo algo pequeño y este explotó dejándolos ciegos temporalmente. Ada desarmo a Helena y luego la dejó en el suelo, después se dirigió a Leon pero este reaccionó a tiempo. Ada le desarmó pero Leon contraatacó y también consiguió desarmarla "Déjalo Ada,esta vez pierdes" "Leon,yo nunca pierdo"entonces Ada le dio una patada en la herida del brazo y Leon cayó al suelo. Helena se levantó y apuntó a Ada pero esta agarró el arma,la empujó y la golpeo en la cabeza con el arma dejándola en el suelo. Leon volvió a contraatacar pero el brazo le dolía demasiado y Ada no tardó en dejarle en el suelo"Lo siento chicos"entonces Ada se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Aron y Andrea pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Aron salió y la envistió alejándola de la habitación y tirándola al suelo. Cuando Ada se incorporó le dio una patada en la cabeza pero este dio una voltereta hacia atrás y luego la golpeo en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas "Vaya,veo que el cachorro sabe morder"dijo mientras se recuperaba del golpe "Me da igual quien eres,no te vas a llevar a mi hermana" "Lo siento chico,pero no tengo otra opción"entonces Ada volvió a atacarle pero este esquivaba los golpes. En poco tiempo Aron sintió que el dolor de las costillas volvía. Ada lo aprovechó para darle un golpe en el pecho otro en el costado dejándolo en el suelo sin poder respirar "Admito que tienes agallas y eso es algo que respeto,te lo creas o no"pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Leon y Helena la apuntaron con sus armas "Se acabo" dijo Leon. Aunque Ada quería llevarse a Andrea sabia que si iba a por ella la dispararían "Por ahora"entonces Ada corrió a la puerta antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Leon intento correr hacia ella pero Helena le detuvo "Es inútil" "Lo se"guardaron sus armas y fueron con Aron "¿Estas bien?"preguntó Leon mientras le ayudaba a levantarse "Mas o menos" "¿Desde cuando sabes pelear?"preguntó Helena "Un amigo nos enseño a defendernos" "¿Por qué?" "Por nuestros padres" "¿Ese amigo se llama Raul"preguntó Leon "Si¿lo conocéis?" "Fuimos a verle esta mañana para hacerle unas preguntas"pero antes de que Aron pudiera decir algo Andrea salió de la habitación y fue a abrazar a su hermano "Tranquila,ya esta" decía mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza "¿Quién era esa mujer"preguntó Aron mientras se separaba de Andrea. Leon miró a Helena antes de contestar "Es una vieja conocida" "¿Y por que quiere llevarse a Andrea?" "No lo sabemos" "Antes habéis mencionado algo de un pueblo"dijo Andrea "El día que nos conocimos habíamos vuelto de un pueblo donde usaron el virus"respondió Helena "¿Y que pasó?" "Larga historia"dijo Leon,ni el ni Helena tenían muchas ganas de hablar de lo que pasó en el pueblo "Con lo que acaba de ocurrir no creo que ninguno de los cuatro podamos dormir"dijo Aron insistiendo. Leon volvió a mirar a Helena y esta asintió "Vale,vosotros ganáis"

 _ **Hasta aquí el quinto capitulo del fic. Se que no ha sido muy largo pero espero que os haya gustado.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_**LA VERDAD**_

Leon y Helena les contaron resumidamente todo lo que ocurrió en el pueblo pero no les contaron el encuentro con Ada. Cuando terminaron Aron y Andrea se dieron cuenta de que no les habían contado todo así que insistieron. Leon y Helena les decían que les habían contado todo pero no les conseguían engañar y decidieron contarles el altercado con Ada

 _En un pueblo del extranjero,hace tres días_

" _¿Todo bien?" preguntaba Helena por el intercomunicador después de escuchar unos disparos. Tras el incidente que hubo con el niño decidieron que cuando oyeran disparos hablarían por el intercomunicador para asegurarse que todo iba bien "Si,aquí solo había un infectado. Salgo de la casa" "Recibido"Leon se disponía a salir del sótano cuando una voz captó su atención "Parece que nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan"Leon apuntó en dirección a la voz pero bajó el arma cuando la vio mejor "Ada" "Ha pasado bastante tiempo"Leon no la había vuelto a ver desde China. Podía ver que tenia su ballesta y un tubo de ensayo en su cinturón "¿Qué haces aquí?" "Me entere de que había una fiesta" "¿Y ese tubo que tienes es un regalo?" "Un recuerdo" "¿Para tu cliente?" "Veo que no se te escapa ni una" "¿A que has venido?" "Digamos que mi cliente me ha pedido que coja algo de los infectados"Leon se dio cuenta de a que se refería. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que Helena lo estaba oyendo todo por el intercomunicador "No puedo dejar que te vayas con eso" "Y yo no puedo volver con las manos vacías"entonces Ada empezó a correr pero Leon la detuvo y empezaron una pelea. Leon no quería hacerla daño así que solo evitaba sus golpes intentando contenerla. Leon la había agarrado pero un infectado salió de la nada atacándoles. El infectado agarró a Leon y lo estampó contra la pared. Estaba a punto de morderle pero Leon consiguió disparar una ráfaga de balas con su rifle a tiempo pero cuando miró a Ada esta le estaba apuntando con su ballesta "Ya nos veremos" entonces Ada disparó dándole en el brazo y enganchándolo en la pared con un grito de dolor y Ada aprovechó para salir del sótano. Leon intentaba quitarse la flecha pero el dolor no le dejaba y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Poco después vio que el infectado no estaba muerto y se lanzó contra el. Leon usó su otro brazo para contenerlo pero el infectado era muy fuerte y no podría aguantar mucho "¡Leon!"gritaba Helena mientras entraba en el sótano. Cuando vio al infectado no dudó en dispararlo en la cabeza y lo mató al instante "Dios mio"dijo al ver a Leon. Corrió a su lado y le ayudó a quitarse la flecha. Cuando Helena hacia fuerza para quitarle la flecha Leon solo gritaba de dolor "Aguanta"pero la flecha no salía,se había enganchado a la pared. Leon comenzó a ver todo borroso por la perdida de sangre. Helena podía ver que estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento así que cogió su cuchillo y corto una parte de la flecha separándola de la punta. Cuando Leon estuvo libre Helena le sacó la flecha y usó una venda que tenía en su mochila para vendarle el brazo "¿Cómo lo sabias?" "Por el intercomunicador" "Me alegro de no haberlo apagado"Helena hacia presión en la herida para detener la hemorragia. Leon como pudo agarró su mano "Gracias" "Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi"decía mientras apretaba su mano._

"Entonces¿ella nos ayuda o no?"preguntó Aron "Esa es una buena pregunta"respondió Leon "¿Pero si os a atacado?" "Y hace un año nos salvó en China y nos ayudó mas de una vez" "¿Ahora que?"preguntó Andrea "Os llevaremos a la agencia y luego ya veremos"dijo Helena "¿Y que pasará con nuestros padres?"todos se quedaron en silencio. Sus padres podrían denunciar su desaparición y como ellos tienen su custodia,al menos la de Andrea,no pueden hacer nada. Helena pensó un poco y se acordó de que Matt tenia un amigo que era policía "Quizá Matt nos pueda ayudar"le dijo a Leon "No tenemos otra opción" "¿Quién es Matt?"preguntó Aron "Un compañero que tiene un amigo policía" "¿Un policía?" "Se que no os fiáis de la policía pero es lo único que podemos hacer"Aron y Andrea lo pensaron un poco y accedieron "Vale,lo diremos"cuando la policía no les hizo caso Raúl les dijo que solo se fiaran de él,su familia y de ellos "Venga,hay que irse"dijo Helena mientras miraba el reloj.

Durante todo el viaje Leon y Helena notaron que los hermanos estaban nerviosos y asustados pero no les extraño. Si estaban en lo cierto el gobierno quería investigar con ellos y si sus padres perdían su custodia Aron no podría cuidar a Andrea sin una casa y sin un trabajo así que Andrea viviría con otros familiares. Cuando llegaron a la agencia los llevaron a una sala donde los médicos les harían análisis de sangre y donde podían descansar "¿Nos podrás ayudar?"preguntó Leon a Matt cuando le contó lo que pasó "Claro,hablaré con mi amigo y os diré que hará. De todos modos mi amigo no es como los polis que les atendieron hace unos años" "Gracias Matt"dijo Helena "No hay por que darlas"todos estaban a fuera de la habitación mientras Leon y Helena les contaban todo lo que le pasó a Andrea la noche anterior hasta que llegó Andrew "Has llegado pronto"dijo Mateo pero Andrew no le prestó atención "¿Esos son los sobrinos de Rafael?" "Si¿Por qué?"preguntó Alice "Rafael trabaja para Neo-Umbrella" "Ya lo sabemos¿y que?"dijo Leon "Que necesitamos respuestas"dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación pero antes de abrir la puerta Leon le detuvo "¿Qué haces?"preguntó Helena "No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Neo-Umbrella prepara un ataque"Andrew se soltó del agarre de Leon y entró en la habitación seguido por los demás.

"¿Donde esta?" "¿Quién?"pregunto Aron cansado. Le habían sacado medio litro de sangre mientras que a Andrea le habían sacado un litro "Vuestro tío¿dónde está?" "No lo sabemos,hace meses que no lo vemos"Andrew miró a Andrea que estaba sentada un una cama "Cuando robaste la muestra tu tío estaba al lado¿me lo explicas?"a nadie le gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo Andrew así que Leon le agarró del brazo para sacarle "Ya basta"decía mientras le agarraba del brazo "Déjame en paz Leon" dijo mientras se soltaba "Lo primero mi hermana no robo nada y segundo nuestro tío está fuera del país" "No te creo" "Pues es tu problema"Andrew volvió a mirar a Andrea "¿Dónde esta?" "Andrew es suficiente"dijo Helena "Si vais a estorbarme largaos¿Dónde está?" "No-no lo se" "Ayer dos personas fueron a hablar con vuestro tío y hoy ya no estaba en su casa¿y queréis hacerme creer que pensabais que estaba fuera del país o que no os dijo a donde se ha ido?"ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Andrew estaba perdiendo la paciencia "Mas vale que me lo digas"dijo mientras se acercaba a Andrea y la agarraba del hombro "¡No le pongas una mano encima imbécil!"gritó Aron mientras le empujaba. Antes de que se produjera una pelea Leon,Alice y Mateo alejaron a Andrew mientras Helena y Matt contenían a Aron "¿Vale ya?"gritó Leon "¡¿Qué si vale?Rafael trabaja para Neo-Umbrella y ellos saben donde está!" "Rafael no es un terrorista y lo único que sabemos es que esta fuera del país" "¿Te crees que soy imbécil?" "Mira has acertado en algo" "¡Escucha niñato!"Andrew estaba decidido a golpearlo pero Leon lo sacó de la habitación. Cuando estaban fuera Andrew le golpeó en la mandíbula. El golpe le había desorientado pero consiguió agarrarle de la camisa y embestirlo contra la pared "Cálmate" "!¿Que me calme?cuanta gente a muerto por culpa de Neo-Umbrella!" "Llevo en esto mas tiempo que tu,yo también quiero acabar con ellos pero esta no es la manera" "Cuando ataquen un colegio o un parque con niños no seré yo el que le de el pésame a las familias por la perdida de sus hijos"dijo mientras se soltaba y se iba "¿Estas bien?"preguntó Helena mientras salía de la habitación "Estoy bien"Helena pudo ver que tenia una herida en la mandíbula "Menudo golpe"dijo mientras tocaba la herida "No es grabe¿y Aron?"dijo mientras Helena apartaba su mano "Tranquilo,aunque no le culpo por actuar así,Andrew se lo merecía" "Lo se,si Aron no le hubiese empujado lo habría hecho yo"ambos volvieron a entrar en la habitación.

"¿Estas bien?"preguntó Matt al ver a Leon y Helena "Si,no os preocupéis" "¿Qué le pasa a ese?"preguntó Aron mientras se dirigía al grupo ya que estaba hablando con Andrea "Que es un imbécil"respondió Mateo "Hasta ahí llego,pero¿Por qué?"todos se encogieron de hombros. Poco después llego un medico a la habitación "Aron,Andrea necesito que vengáis conmigo" "¿Todo bien?"preguntó Helena "Solo queremos aclarar unas dudas"cuando todos estaban a punto de salir Frank apareció "Kennedy¿puede venir?" "¿Ocurre algo?" "Quiero aclarar el altercado entre usted y Miller" "Señor Leon no hizo nada"dijo Helena defendiendo a Leon "Un agente confirma que vio a Kennedy y Miller peleándose hace unos minutos,solo quiero aclararlo" "Señor,Andrew estaba fuera de control,Leon solo le contuvo"dijo Alice "Entonces no habrá nada de que preocuparse¿Kennedy?"Frank hizo unas señas a Leon para que le siguiera "Tranquilos chicos,no pasa nada"le dijo a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a Helena "Luego nos vemos"entonces Leon se fue con Frank y los demás se fueron con el medico a ver que ocurría con los hermanos.

"Vamos a ver"dijo el medico mientras revisaba la pantalla. Aron y Andrea estaban en otra sala pero los agentes y el medico los podían ver gracias a un cristal. Estaban tumbados en unas camillas y conectados a unos aparatos que les permitían ver todo el sistema nervioso "Chicos no lo os mováis"dijo el medico por un intercomunicador. La radiografía de Aron no tenía nada raro pero la radiografía de Andrea era diferente "Justo lo que me temía" "¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó Lilly. El medico agrando la imagen al cerebro y vieron una especie de parásito "¿Qué es eso?"preguntó Helena "Es el virus"el medico al notar la confusión de los agentes les contó como funcionaba el virus "El virus se introduce en el cuerpo humano en forma de huevo,este va al pecho del individuo causándole un dolor muy fuerte y ahí empieza a eclosionar pegándose al corazón absorbiendo parte de la sangre de este,haciendo que se desmaye. Cuando eclosiona va la cabeza y ahí se pega al cerebro. Cuando el parásito se pega al cerebro entra en este haciendo que la persona pierda completamente el control" "¿Y por que ella no lo tiene en el cerebro" preguntó Mateo "Está pegado al cerebro y no lo tiene dentro porque el parásito no puede entrar o no quiere" "¿Ahora los virus pueden pensar?"dijo Matt "No pueden,y ella no es inmune al virus. Debe de tener algo en la sangre que hace que el virus no entre en su cerebro o la muestra es diferente a las otras,pero aun no lo sabemos" "Si es algo en la sangre¿Aron también lo tendría?"preguntó Helena "No lo sabemos. Habrá que hacerles pruebas"entonces pudieron notar que Andrea se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa "¿Qué la pasa?"preguntó Helena preocupada "No lo se"el medico pudo ver que Aron intentaba levantarse "Aron no te muevas"dijo el medico por el intercomunicador "¡Vuelve a tener los ojos naranjas!"gritó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba los cables que tenia alrededor del cuerpo "¡Aron no!"cuando se quitó el ultimo cable cayó al suelo sin energía "Vamos"ordenó Helena y todos se dirigieron a la sala menos el medico que estaba revisando la radiografía.

Cuando entraron en la sala Aron estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Andrea esta gritando mientras se sujetaba la cabeza "¡Es el virus!"decía el medico por el intercomunicador "!El virus le esta haciendo algo!"Andrea se levantó de la camilla arrancando todos los cables y esta cayó al suelo. Cuando se levantó miró a los agentes y estos vieron que tenia los ojos naranjas,la piel pálida y las venas tenían un color negro. Andrea solo les miraba pero cuando vio que todos menos Helena estaban agarrando sus armas corrió hacia ellos.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**UN VIEJO RECUERDO**_

Todos sacaron sus armas a excepción de Helena,a Andrea le había pasado lo mismo la noche anterior y solo tuvieron que calmarla. Andrea corrió hacia las dos personas que tenía mas cerca,Lilly y Matt,los cogió del brazo a ambos,los cruzó y los tiró al suelo con una voltereta "¡Alto!" gritó Alice apuntándola. Andrea corrió hacia ella,apartó el arma y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que Alice girara sobre si misma. Antes de que Alice pudiera defenderse Andrea le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo "Tenemos que hacer algo"dijo Mateo a Helena "Anoche le pasó lo mismo y solo tuvimos que calmarla"cuando dijo eso Matt y Lilly atacaron a Andrea por la derecha y por la izquierda pero cuando se acercaron Andrea se apoyó en el hombro de Matt y lo usó para impulsarse y dar una patada a Lilly dejándola fuera de juego. Luego golpeo varias veces a Matt. Este quedó aturdido y Andrea giró sobre si misma mientras saltaba y le dio una patada en la cabeza y este cayó al suelo "Pues no hay tiempo para calmarla"dijo Mateo y corrió a darle un puñetazo a Andrea pera esta se movió un poco a la derecha esquivando el golpe,luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza y una patada en el pecho dejándolo sin poder respirar. Helena era la única en pie "Andrea no dejes que el virus te controle"Andrea solo la miraba sin saber que hacer. Helena la estaba calmando pero por la expresión de la cara de Andrea era como si se hubiese bloqueado "¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?te pasó lo mismo pero te controlaste y ahora también puedes"la piel y las venas estaban volviendo a su color inicial pero sus ojos seguían naranjas. Helena se fue acercando a Andrea pero la voz de Andrew,que acababa de entrar a la habitación y estaba detrás de Helena,captó su atención "¡Muévete!"cuando Helena se giró para mirarlo Andrew había disparado. La bala rozó la cabeza de Helena haciendo que esta caiga al suelo con la visión borrosa y un pitido en el oído ya que Andrew estaba muy cerca. Por suerte Andrea dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando la bala pero Andrew volvió a apuntarla y volvió a disparar. Aron,que ya estaba consciente, empujó a Andrea pero la bala le dio a él en la pierna. Andrea se lanzó contra Andrew pero Aron la agarró y la empujó lejos. Andrea le dio un puñetazo pero Aron lo paró y usó el brazo para ponerlo alrededor del cuello de Andrea y la tiró al suelo. Andrea intentó golpearle con su otro brazo pero Aron la agarró de la muñeca y puso su rodilla en el estomago para terminar de inmovilizarla "Tranquila soy yo,no te voy a hacer daño"dijo con una voz tranquila y suave. Los ojos de Andrea empezaron a volver a la normalidad. Aron soltó su muñeca y quitó su rodilla pero aun la tenía inmovilizada "Todo saldrá bien,no te va a pasar nada,no mientras yo esté aquí¿verdad hermanita?"los ojos de Andrea volvieron a la normalidad y recuperó el control "¿Aron?"Aron soltó su otro brazo y la abrazó "Lo siento" "No pasa nada"

Leon y otros agentes entraron en la habitación alertados por los disparos. Al entrar vio a Mateo discutir con Andrew y a Aron hablando con Andrea. Pero lo que mas le impacto era que Alice y un medico estaban junto a Helena en el suelo atendiendo la herida en la cabeza "¡¿Qué a pasado?!"gritó "¡Que el imbécil de Andrew a disparado a Helena!"respondió Mateo histérico "¡¿Que!?" ¡Andrea estaba fuera de control!"gritó Andrew en su defensa "¡Iba a dispararla pero Helena estaba en medio y-!"pero Leon lo agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas "¡¿Ibas a disparar a una niña de trece años que solo necesitaba calmarse sin importar si dabas o no a Helena!?" "¡Tu no estabas aquí,había que hacer algo y eso hice!" "¡Helena la estaba calmando, no era necesario dispararla!"gritó Matt mientras se acercaba con Lilly "Si Helena no sale de esta,tu tampoco"dijo Leon empujándole y soltándolo. Cuando Leon le soltó Andrew le atacó pero Leon reaccionó a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo lo mas fuerte que pudo y lo agarró para tirarle al suelo. Cuando le iba a dar otro golpe Mateo le agarró y lo alejó mientras Lilly y Matt se pusieron en medio agarrando sus armas para que Andrew no golpeara a nadie mas "Tranquilo tio,no merece la pena"dijo Mateo para calmar a Leon "Juro por Dios que como Helena no lo consiga" "Lo conseguirá,ha salido de situaciones peores y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie"Leon se calmó mientras miraba a Helena,que apenas estaba consciente,y recordaba una de las situaciones en las que estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

 _En una misión en una fabrica abandonada_

 _Hace seis meses_

 _Leon se empezó a despertar. Tenia algunos escombros del techo encima pero se los quitó sin problema. Cuando se levanto buscó a Helena pero no la encontró "¡Helena!"gritaba Leon buscándola. La fabrica donde estaban se encontraba en llamas después de una explosión "¡Estoy aquí!"gritó Helena cuando escuchó a Leon. Leon fue corriendo a ayudarla. Cuando llegó vio que tenía algunos escombros encima "¿Estas bien?" "Si,pero me duele todo el cuerpo" "Tranquila,te sacaré de aquí"Leon empezó a hacer fuerza para apartar los escombros. Cuando los levantó un poco Helena salió y Leon soltó los escombros "Vamos"dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla. Leon levantó a Helena y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera andar "¿Hunnigan nos oyes?"preguntó Leon por el intercomunicador "Gracias a Dios que estáis vivos" "Necesitamos una salida o nos coceremos"dijo mientras miraba el techo en llamas "Un momento…Vale tengo una salida. En esa sala tiene que haber una pared que deberíais poder derrumbar. Luego encontrareis una alcantarilla para poder salir,pero-que-ra-dada" "Hunnigan repite"dijo Helena "No-cibo-en-nei-sali-ahí"entonces la comunicación se cortó "Hunnigan cambio"dijo Leon pero no se oyó nada "Parece que estamos solos"dijo Leon "Démonos prisa"Leon dejó a Helena en unos escombros para que se recuperara mientras él miraba las paredes. Cuando miró la tercera vio que era la pared que Hunnigan les había dicho pero Leon estaba muy herido y no podía tirarla solo "Helena necesito que me ayudes"Helena se dirigió a la pared y entre los dos consiguieron tirarla. Avanzaron un poco y encontraron la alcantarilla pero esta estaba completamente inundada "¿Y ahora?"preguntó Helena "Leon,Helena¿me oís?"la voz de Hunnigan resonó en sus intercomunicadores "Te oímos¿qué a pasado?"preguntó Leon "No lo se y la comunicación se irá dentro de poco. Os mando a la PDA el mapa de la alcantarilla. Tened cuidado pu-hab-gos"escucharon una estática y la comunicación se volvió a cortar. Helena sacó su PDA y miraron el mapa. La salida estaba bastante lejos "¿Crees que podemos nadar tanto?"preguntó Helena "Habrá que averiguarlo"entonces Leon saltó a la alcantarilla,por suerte entre el techo de la alcantarilla y el agua había un par de centímetros y podían respirar. Luego bajó Helena y los dos se sumergieron en el agua para ir mas rápido. Helena iba algo mas lenta que Leon a causa de sus heridas. Los dos nadaron por unos minutos hasta que un infectado agarró a Leon y lo sumergió con él. El infectado intentó morder a Leon pero Helena lo apartó y lo mató con su cuchillo. Cuando Helena se giró vio que un infectado se acercaba a ella pero Leon lo agarró y lo inmovilizó. Cuando lo hizo, Helena lo mató con su cuchillo. Los dos subieron lo mas rápido que podían para poder respirar "Gracias"dijo Leon "A ti también"cuando recuperaron el aliento volvieron a sumergirse pero después de nadar un poco vieron un montón de infectados delante de ellos. Leon pudo ver un agujero en la pared así que agarró la mano de Helena y la llevó hacia el agujero. Cuando llegaron al final encontraron una trampilla cerrada. Después de un rato Leon logró abrirla y subió. Cuando estuvo arriba se preparó para ayudar a Helena pero cuando esta puso sus manos en el borde algo la volvió a meter antes de que pudiera coger aire "¡Helena!"pero cuando Leon se iba a tirar un infectado lo agarró. Leon se deshizo de el con una patada que lo mató al instante y se tiró al agua. Cuando se tiro vio que un infectado estaba agarrando a Helena de la pierna intentando llevársela por el camino por el que habían venido pero Helena tenia la mano atrapada en unos escombros. Leon nadó lo mas rápido que pudo y mató al infectado con su cuchillo. Luego apartó los escombros y pudo ver que Helena estaba inconsciente. La agarró de la cintura y la llevó hasta la trampilla pero cuando subieron Helena no respiraba y no tenia pulso "No,ni de broma te vas a morir. No así"Leon le quitó el chaleco antibalas y puso sus manos en su pecho para hacer el RCP "Vamos Helena,no me dejes,ahora no. Vamos"después de un rato Helena seguía sin responder "Venga Helena,tu puedes salir de esta. No me dejes después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Helena vamos"cuando Leon se empezó a cansar le tomó el pulso pero no tenía. A Leon le entraron ganas de llorar pero recordó todas las misiones que hicieron juntos y todas las veces que fueron al bar de siempre para celebrar algo ellos dos o con los demás. Se quitó las lagrimas y siguió haciendo RCP "No vas a morir aquí¿me has oído Harper?¡no vas a morir aquí!no te abandonare. Jamás lo he hecho y no voy a empezar hoy"entonces Leon escucho la voz Hunnigan que estaba casi llorando "Déjalo Leon,ha muerto" "Helena jamás me dejaría,no la voy a abandonar" "Leon es inútil" "¡No la abandonare!"Leon siguió haciendo RCP hasta que Helena tosió agua y luego empezó a toser incontrolablemente "Tranquila"le dijo mientras la acariciaba la espalda calmándola. Helena no tenía fuerzas y estaba congelada "Leon"dijo en un susurro "Estoy aquí"dijo mientras la sujetaba con su brazo "Sabía que no me dejarías"Leon la acercó a su pecho abrazándola y Helena podía sentir un poco de calor "Nunca te dejaría"cuando se separó de ella vio que tenia los labios azules y que estaba temblando por la hipotermia. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo,tenía que sacarla de ahí ahora así que la cargó en brazos y se levantó_ _"Hunnigan necesitamos una salida" "Sigue recto y avanza algunos metros. Encontraras una puerta,ábrela y sube las escaleras para salir. El helicóptero está de camino" "Vámonos de aquí"Leon caminó un rato hasta llegar a la salida. Cuando Leon subió las escaleras vio una trampilla que abrió sin problema. Cuando salió vio que aun era de noche "Estamos fuera" "Recibido,el helicóptero casi ha llegado. Buen trabajo,a los dos" "¿Ya a terminado?"preguntó Helena sin fuerzas "Si. Habla conmigo para no dormirte"_


End file.
